Caged Desires
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Raito gets what he wants.....PWP....LightxL I do not own Death Note Characters. Yaoi-One-shot, also characters are slight or maybe not so slight OOcness


Caged Desires

L stared mutinously at the only wall in the luxurious room that was not covered in either a bookshelf or a televsion set, or if one were really wanting to be specific, a wall without Raito Yagami standing in front of it. He couldn't stand to see the smug superior smirk that seemed to linger on the boy's face continually.

"L, look at me." The cinnamon haired teenager purred out silkily.

L continued to stare out at the wall, his body hunched in his customary crouch. Legs drawn up, knees touching his chest, toes curling around the edge of the chair. The whole look was ruined unfortunately by the lack of clothing. The only thing covering the slender and somewhat frail body was a black satin sheet, and that didn't cover all the necessary parts. If L looked down he would be able to see some of his more private areas clearly. He prayed dearly that Raito could not.

He still could not fathom how he had lost to the sepian eyed boy. He had known that there was an abnormally strong chance that he was Kira, yet he ignored it in favor of friendship, how unlike him! There was something about the other boy that he could not shake loose, and that had caused his downfall. Still, he thought of Yagami as his only friend, even if the friendship ended in death.

"L, it would be wise for you to look at me." Still purring, Raito was demanding his attention.

"I will not give into your vanity or acknowledge you, Raito-kun." L answered monontonoulsy. "You can continue to brag about your success, but I will not acknowledge it. You are a murderer nothing more. Why don't you kill me now? Haven't you got what you wanted?"

"Oh no L, or should I say Lawliet? I haven't got what I wanted." Raito whispered, stepping closer to the chair that was situated in the middle of the room.

"What more could you want? Didn't you want to see me dead?" L asked incredously. "Wasn't that why you had Misa-san obtain my name?"

"Who said anything about that?" Raito asked, now only a slight smirk marred the charming features of the handsome boy. "Oh L, my poor confused L, should I show you why I've gained your name? Should I show you what I've wanted to do, to see, those long months chained together with you. lying next to you in that bed that was better suited for two small children instead of two teenaged boys? Should I?"

L finally decided that this was not going well and that he would need to escape before any harm befell him. With escape iu his mind, he lurched out of the chair, thinking nothing of the sheet or his nakedness, and ran towards the only door in the room.

Omnious chuckling was heard before two lean, strong arms caught him about the waist. L fought like a wild man, kicking, twisting and turning to get out of the sociopath's arms and out that door.

He was pressed hard against a strong chest, and was close enough to feel hot breath on his neck, which in turn sent electric shivers down his back. Raito could feel L tremor in his arms. He had been waiting for months to get L in his arms like this.

He knew that even if he could make the world a utopia for everyone else and give them what they needed, it wouldn't be a perfect world for himself and it wouldn't be what he needed. No what he needed was someone who could stimulate his mind, someone who could argue logically and intelligently with him. Someone who was intellectually as gifted as he was. And finally, someone who could cause glorious amounts of desires inside of him.

He looked down to see the shamelessly naked man pressed against him, his struggling causing a slight sheen of sweat, making pale skin glisten. His black hair was silky against Raito's face, and it enflamed his libidio even more. His hands began to roam and caress of their own violiton. Raito could just imagine having L squirm and writhe underneath him, moaning urgently for him to take him. His big doe like eyes begged for him to take him gently, then roughly, alternately enflaming his senses.

"Oh L, what am I going to do with you?" Raito asked. He realized that L had ceased all struggling and was rather tense in his arms.

"Raito-kun, what are you doing?" L asked nervously. He could feel the other's hands roaming over him, and could feel the sinfully pleasant sensations that were causing him to gasp slightly.

"Nothing that you don't like, am I right L-kun?" The other whispered silkly in his ear, before licking the shell like crevice, and biting the lobe.

L gasped real loud. He had no idea what Raito was doing, and he wanted no part in it at all.

"No I don't. You should stop Raito-kun." L began to struggle like a mad man, earnestly, before Raito found out his most shameful secret. The secret that had practically cost him his life.

"Oh L," Which seemed to be Raito's favorite sigh of the moment, "I can't stop, not until you forget everything except my name and the pleasure I can, and will bring you." He spun L around until he was face to face with him. Then with his finger raised L's chin and placed his lips against the other's.

L stood shocked at what Raito was doing. He was kissing him. He never expected his first kiss to be this hot and overwhelming, nor did he really expect it to be a male kissing him, but there he was, with another man who had his arms wrapped around him snugly pressing him against a hard chest.

The feel of the raven haired boy's lips underneath him were intoxicating. Soft smooth, they begged to be sweetly abused by the sepia eyed teen. Abuse them he did. Caressing and smoothing over them, he twisted at every angle, waiting and coaxing them to join him in a sensual dance.

L knew he shouldn't cave in so easily, but it was hard, seeing as how he has denied and deprived himself for years of the human touch. Throwing caution to the wind he gave in.

He more felt than heard the growl that came choking its way up Raito's throat, in fact, it caused a small whimper to erupt from L's own chest. Raito's lips and tongue ravaged L's, plundering and pilfering the unique taste that was all L.

Raito walked backwards until he hit the only other piece of furniture besides the chair, and the bookshelves in the room, the bed with the back of his knees. Quickly manuvering so that he fell on top of L as they cascaded in the air.

Grabbing the fumbling raven's hands in a vice like grip, he pinned them above the squirming L's head. Once again he brought his mouth down to the other's, enjoying the whimpers and moans emitting from the pale boy's mouth.

"I'm going to make you mine now L." Raito whispered into L's ears, "Once your mine I won't ever let you go." He began to kiss his way down L's face, his throat, stopping only when he reached the juncture of where neck meets shoulder, brusing it with his teeth and then soothing it with his tongue. After he deemed L marked enough there, he moved his mouth downward reaching the luscious pinkness of the raven's nipples.

L felt the other trace the aerola of his chest with his tongue, never quite touching the place he so desperately needed to be touched. Whimpering uncontrollably, he unconscioulsy begged to be sucked into that warm cavern.

Gaining back some semblance of control, L gasped out his last plea.

"Raito-kun....you are my enemy...don't do this to me!"

"L....I'm not your enemy....I am your God!" Raito whispered seductively beforing pulling one of the pink nubs into his mouth, also taking the last of the man below him coherency.

L gave into the sensations once and for all. He could feel Raito attacking his body all over, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, navel, inner thighs, and finally in between his thighs, where the ache seemed to coagulate into one area. L gasped a sharp intake of breath when he felt Raito teasingly pulled him once again into his mouth.

Raito sucked the head of L's engorged member, teasingly running his tongue along the underside all the while humming in the back of his throat, to get the best reactions out of the other man. Satisfied at the whimpers and moans he decided to end L's torture.

"Come for me L...come for me." Raito commanded the other, and L, did not have the will to stop himself from erupting inside of the cinnamon haired man's mouth. Raito sucked him hard, draining him of his salty essence.

"Oh L...that was beautiful....I want to see you come again." Raito smiled playfully at the other,"But first....suck."

L mindlessly did what was commanded and sucked on the digits that Raito placed into his mouth. He didn't have a clue as to why he was sucking them, he just did what he was told.

Raito almost came at the sight of watching his fingers disappear inside the other's mouth. It was almost too much to bear. Deeming them lubricated enough, he removed them from L's mouth. Grabbing the legs of the raven he placed them on his shoulders for easier access to L's puckered entrance.

Raito swallowed heavily at the sight of the ridged flesh and before he could stop himself, stuck one of the saliva coated fingers into the hot cavern. He could tell L was uncomfortable, but continued to rock the finger in and out, stretching the muscles. He mimicked this procedure three more times, properly preparing L for something that was indeed bigger than three fingers.

Ripping his trousers and boxers off his body and any remaing clothing on his person, he spit on his hand and rubbed his cock, lubricating it and incidentally pleasuring himself at the same time. Deeming himself ready and L ready he entered him in one swift thrust that brought him balls deep inside of the raven.

L screamed out in agony. Raito had not prepared well enough for this. He was way too big to fit inside of him comfortably.

"Rai...Raitoo...it hurts!" Tears spilled out of the large grey-black eyes. "Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"L this isn't about humiliation...this is lust, desire...love at it's finest...Now relax and this will hurt less." Raito soothingly told the other.

On hearing the love word flow out of Raito's lips, L once again lost all ability to think. He knew he was in love with the other. He had no delusions though, about the other loving him. It was impossible. They were enemies fulfilling lust that was all.

Once L was relaxed and the pain receeded a little, he motioned for Raito to start moving, and was glad he did. Raito began to pound into him, hard. Earning screams and moans fromt the man underneath him. This was way better than any fantasy he conjured up while sharing a bed with L. Thrust after thrust he aimed his hips at hitting the raven's prostate, making the bed creak with the effort.

Thrust after thrust after thrust, L was brough unmercifully close to the brink of orgasm. He feared he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He felt Raito's hand grab his neglected member and began to pump in time with the rough thrusts of his hips.

"Raito...I'm...oh...god...I'm COMING!" L screamed loud as his orgasm over took his body. Ribbons of creamy liquid flying across his stomach and chest.

"Oh yes...L....that was beautiful..."Raito gasped out before he too came deep inside of L.

Both lay panting heavily, the aftermath of their orgasms still lingering. L slowly came back, dread flying throughout the entirety of his body. This was a mistake. Things would never be as they were. Raito surely had won, and his prize....L's humiliation and submission.

"Are you satisfied now?" L asked coldly.

"Oh no L...It seems you still don't understand. I didn't do this to humilate you. Oh no...." Raito shook his head a soft smile lighting the usually smirking face. "L....I love you." He peered deep into the surprised and confused eyes of the genius below him. "Do you think I would have kept you alive otherwise? No...I would have killed you, and I would have if I didn't love you so much. I hungered for you, for so long. I despaired, but when Misa found your name out, I knew I had you where I wanted you."

"What...this can't be true!"L stared incredously at the other..."You...can't...love..me."

"Oh but I do. L....you are mine now and forever. I'm the only one can make you feel this way. The only one who can reach you on so many levels. Even if you don't love me. I'll make you!" Raito determinedly told the other.

"You....are..a murderer.....and my enermy....I shouldn't feel the way I do around you." L admitted shamefully.

"None of that matters...L" Raito gathered the other close in his arms..."Just me."

L knew he shouldn't but he wanted happiness for once in his life. He decided to be selfish just this once and released all his caged feelings and desires. "Raito....I know this is not wise or smart..but I love you, wherever that may take me."

Raito cried out in joy and wrapped his arms around L...."L that is all I've ever wanted....to be yours and vice versa. Let us live together as one. Even though I'm Kira...I want you to be able to look at me and only me and worry about nothing more. I can't promise I'll change but I can try."

"Okay."

Life is a perilous trip that takes many paths and roads. Fresh starts are always new beginnings and maybe love for those who look hard enough.


End file.
